Long Road to be Loved
by falconrukichi
Summary: "Have you read the tale of Cinderella story?" "I wish that i am the cinderella." not Following the CG storyline. Life and love between the two. This version already edited for 4 times after published. Hope you like it now.
1. Cinderella Tell My Story

***Hello guys! Especially to KallenxLelouch fan~ here my very first fiction to Kalulu! And before that, I'm Sorry for my grammar- language- and the verb I'm using it. Also words how to describe things. Once you read it, you will found how simple and no pro in my story. XD—sorry~**

**And this fan fiction does not follow the CG original storyline. Far from it. It's all about reality and love in their life.**

**I have another ff but already leave as hiatus. No idea yet maybe will continue it one day- its Bleach for Ichiruki~ so, please read and review! Give me your opinion about it. There's a long way to go after your review.**

**please do comment to help me improve. I do accept it but please be kind with me! .!**

* * *

**-Long Road to Be Loves-**

~By FalconRukichi~

_**Chapter I : Cinderella tell my story**_

* * *

"_Have you read the tale of Cinderella story?" _

"_Yes, the story about the poor girl who lived with her step family, found her prince then live happily ever after."_

"_I read it once when I was a kid, and its mother responsibility to telling us a bedtime story. She's my mother. One and there's no replacement in her place."_

"_I wished that I'll be the Cinderella." _

"_I wish I will found my prince."_

"_I wish…i…"_

"_I wish…"_

"_It's just a tales and never once will be your reality in this real life. How I wish the story is true."_

* * *

**KALLEN.**

A wind blows brushing her white cheek. Kallen walk peacefully toward school like every normal teenager. Living alone in the big house, it's not so big but big for a student and lone ranger like her.

She miss her real mother touch so much. Her warm fingers who caressing her hair when she had a nightmare, preparing Japanese breakfast and say "I love you" everytime she send her to school. How memorable. Although almost eight years all those memories passed away, its still fresh inside her heart.

Kallen, who never reveal or use her last name, now growing into a beautiful high school teenager, 17 years old. After the tragedy occurred to her family, she had taken under Lamperouge family as their adopted daughter. More to invincible daughter. It's all thank you to Marrianne Lamperouge who is the one adopting and treat her kindly like her own child even not as a family, enough with mother figure that she always longing to have once more.

While on foot peacefully, suddenly her back had thumped by someone, automatically make her almost lose balance but she quickly back to her feet.

"Aww..score.." Kallen muttered.

She's heard a small giggle behind her and definitely knew who the sweet laugh belongs to. CC Lamperouge. second child of Marrianne. CC only her nickname, for her real name? She still cannot remember when the last time she called the green haired girl using her real name. who cares? CC is better and easy to called anyway.

"Kallen~ Morning~" her small voice really cute and sounds like Christmas bell ringing in her ears. So warm.

"CC?" CC hugged her back and smile innocently. Her green hair flowed smoothly behind her back.

"I said, Morning!...Where's my morning?" she sending her innocent puppy eye.

"Morning to you too. You know that hurt. You almost crashing my back."

"I thought you're going with your brother and Nunnally today. Especially, today should be your sibling's day goes to school! haha" Kallen make a small laugh. CC pouts. Freeing her body away from Kallen, she take walking beside her.

"I know. But, it's boring without you there together. You never even once." Her smile drops replace with a cute pout. That's the reason why Kallen love her. CC always sweet and innocent yet she can be evil when she wants.

"You know I can't, right?" Kallen continue walk leaving her behind.

CC watching Kallen's back leaving her and continuously carefully observing the red haired girl. She used to keeping in her mind that Kallen is fragile, but when time goes far, she realize that the girl is stronger than her looks. Well, she's Kallen after all. The girl who used to adored Cinderella end up hates it.

Okay, she prefers Frozen better than Cinderella.

"Wait for me!" Realize her being ignored, CC running follows to catch up her.

"If you keep sulking like that, school will lock you out!" then they run together.

* * *

**Lamperouge Mansion**

"We're going, mother, again CC isn't here. This is almost 100th time she did it! Ditched us and go with that…" Lelouch had cut by Marrianne .

"Lelouch, behave your word. She has a name. It's Kallen. I wondering why you never try to like her, she did nothing to you. of course especially when you two barely met these 8 years."

"Brother…stop being so childish! Kallen is kind!" Nunnally tried to defend her adopted sister.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being rude, but it's not like I dislike her, I just… not fond of her, and Nunnally, you're the one is still child here" he poke his sister cheek.

"but!" Charles cut them hurrying to his wife.

"We're late. So, better be going now, Bye Marrianne. I love you" he kissed his wife before leaving to send his children and work.

The expensive car leaves the garden house, then guard doing their job by closing the gate back. After several second sending them out, Marrianne enter the house and close the door behind her. Suddenly she grasp her chest tightly. It's hurt!

Marrianne coughing hard and blood splutter on her hand that covers her mouth.

_No..no way….am I this critical already?_

_Oh God, Please give me more time..._

* * *

"_This is Kallen. Mother will adopt her from now on" his mother declared something he can't never understand. Adopt a stranger into their family when they had enough with it._

* * *

Lu..

Lulu…

Lulu!

He snapped out. His memories shattered after the brown haired poking his head. He rubbed his head and stared into her beautiful eyes before giving her smile.

"Lulu..why are you spacing out?" Shirley, the girl with long brownie hair touching his cheek. Lelouch smile and put her hand in his. This is Shirley Fennette. His girlfriend's also future wife.

"Nothing. I just remember something." He led her to class.

"But, you look so deep. I thought something bad happen!" she hugged his hand while walking together to their class.

"Nope. Nothing to worry about, it's just ..you know.." No word could describe his thought to telling her when this girlfriend of him will never stop asking him until she get an answer.

"I know! You're concern about CC again, right?!"

"Uh…yeah..she always ski.." Shirley cuts him.

"And be with Kallen instead." Lelouch sigh. She is right

"Yes. I have no idea why she so fond of her."

"Hum..Me neither. hey, Lulu. aren't we still in the same class with her this four years?"

"Yes...I guess?" Shirley slapped his arm.

"Lulu!"

"Sorry."

"Hum.. for me, even though she's quite and not really sociable, i never saw her doing something weird or…bad! Except, she always alone and had this on her face." They arrive and entering the class greets others.

"What look?" Lelouch send her to her seat.

"It's hard to describe about." Shirley put her bag on the table.

"ok."

_They never know that she actually adapted to my family since 10 years old. _

Lelouch thought. Wondering how can he bear hiding the secret about them for this eight years and no one know.

Lelouch let her hand go and walk to his seat before the teacher's come. The first class is not so noisy like any other class, because everyone seems to love doing their own business then talking in the morning.

"SHIRRRLEEEYYYY!" President shouts her name and run hugging her hard. Shirley was astonished by Milly making her cannot balance her body, and both fall down on the floor. Hard.

"THUD!"

"Aww.. that's definitely hurt." Lelouch thought.

"President!" Lelouch approaching both girls who still on the floor.

"Haha~ Morning Pretty boy! Shirley! I love your BOOOOOBIIES! Morning with boobies!" Shirley blushing madly and automatically covering her breast from being assault by Milly, the Pervert Man in Girl's body.

"President! Stop it!" Lelouch tried to separate them but give up when he realize how useless if the person is Milly. Since Milly is known to be the most wanted person who knew no word of "Dont".

"Do as you like, Milly." He answered simply. Shirley can't believe it! Her boyfriend just give a permission?!

"Yay!"

"President!"

Kallen enter the class after sending CC. Once she set a foot inside her own class, of course she will presenting by Milly's antique Ashford daily habits early in the morning. Assaulting girl.

Funny? in fact, embarrassing.

_"Good thing I'm not sociable. " _she thought.

After a second watching's Milly antique, she decide to ignored them. Meeting with the chair and table are most important now before the class start and mister-teach-you-anything come. To take her seat, she needs to pass them and of course also going through that Marrianne son who accidentally blocking her way.

_"GOD! cant you make my life more easy!?"_ Silently frustrating, she realize Lelouch didn't notice her present.

Take a chance, she try passing through and praying he never notice her existence walking behind him but, fate loves her, Lelouch sudden movement crashing her body and make them almost stumbled together.

"Ops!" Lelouch turn around to see who he had bumped on then realize, it's Her.

_"Kallen..."_

"it's okay.." Kallen said without looking and just passing him to get her seat. His eyes set on her moving figure until she got her seat where is placed second raw behind him.

"..." Nothing playing in his mind.

"Lelouch!" Shirley screams. All of student in the class just laughing with Milly antique and of course Rival be the judges to separate them.

* * *

"_She's not going to live with us." Lelouch said coldly. Kallen eyes showed nothing but Marrianne who heard his son's word automatically tried to close Kallen's both ears._

_Protecting her, An outsider._

"_Lelouch!" Lelouch stared into her eyes. Deep. Still, that girl showed nothing. Not even a single emotion inside that cerulean orb. She is not human. _

"_I hate …her."deep_

_That is the day he actually start to dislike her. The first day, very first day she was introduced and she became a part of his family._

* * *

**Student Council**

"President, this is not my responsibility." Lelouch hand the Club account folder to Milly and sigh.

"Do you know what time is it?" Milly continue eating her bread ignore Lelouch existence. She keeps eating while Lelouch try snatching her bread.

"I know. Lunch time!"

"SO..it's also my lunch time! Break! Break!" Lelouch slumped his body on the cushion in front of Milly.

"I know. And I do know that you not take your lunch break as a break and eat but sleep under that tree." She located her finger to the tree in front of the windows.

"It's called break. Not every break I need to eat."

"You need a lot of muscle, Mr Vice President, or..."

"Or?"

"How can you handled your first night?"

"President..."

"And you not with Shirley at time like this. So, no disturbance~"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. . when you two were together, I can't see any work will finish completely. You knew it, Lulu~" she biting her last bite and throw the plastic to his chest.

He always wondering how come this girl can control others to follow her command. Even he, himself cannot run from it.

"Come on, pretty boy, if you can't do it, I should add more new people joining and someone already in my list." Lelouch who watching her drink a water taking interest in her suggestion.

"I certainly doubt any student want to join us, Milly…since they already knew how you handled all of us here." he smirk. Hearing the complaint, her smirking wider make him wondering what exactly inside the brain of hers. Suddenly she gripped Lelouch's shoulder.

"I'd pick one and she is really interesting~" Lelouch smile amusing. New pet's for Milly. He sighs again.

"oh?…I'm curious who she is.." he giving an earshot.

Milly take a breath before said that name.

"Kallen." Then she looks deep into his eyes and smile widely.

Silent.

"Why her?" he frown. Milly declarations really turn his mood although that girl aware of it and chose to ignore him.

Kallen.

Someone with blue sky eyes, fiery red hair and nice body. She holds something mystery around her. A quiet person but not weird. As a woman like Milly, who carving for mystery really fascinated to be knowledgeable about that girl. It's her natures after all. Eventhough they already been in the same class for 4 years, she barely saw her talking to her classmate except if it's concern about class problem. Kallen seems close to Lelouch sisters, C.C and Nunnally while Lelouch acted stranger to her.

She needs to find the answer. And for this year as their last batch as senior, she wants everyone to be happy with good memories before leaving the teenager days.

"Hello…" The door opened slowly by someone. Both automatically turn around to see who it is.

"Kallen…" their eyes met again. Locked like how they met on the first time eight years ago.

* * *

"_You have no family name. So, I'm not calling you by any name." Lelouch glared._

"_Then don't call me by my name. I'm not your sister." Kallen playing with the sand built a castle._

"_You will never be my sister or my family" he said coldly then make a pace leaving her behind. Never once he looks at her or even make sure if she cries or not by his comment. _

_That girl just keeps playing with her sand._

* * *

**Lamperouge Mansion**

"Dear…can we have a chat?" Marrianne approaching her husband.

"Yes, come here." Charles taking her hand into his then make a space for her to seat beside him.

Charles Lamperouge. Known as a great leader in Brittannia when in such a young age, owner his own company and become a very rich in this country. Lovingly father also a good leader.

Marrianne stay quiet saw her husband still glued to his work.

Caught her warning, Charles stops typing on his laptop and decide to pay attention to her. Hugging her shoulder, he smiles to her. She feels so warm by his closeness and touch.

"What do you want us to discuss?"

"It's about Lelouch.." that's taking his interest. Lelouch. Their only son.

"What about him?"

"I want him to marrying Kallen." She closed her eyes, waiting his husband answer.

* * *

"_Kallen… the day will come when I send you my prince to protect you…"_

"_A prince? Like a Cinderella story?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_But, mother said, there is no prince like Cinderella story. Because, it's girl should be strong for her prince."_

"_haha. You're such a clever child, Kallen. Yes, there's no prince like Cinderella story but a man with a heart of prince."_

"_Kallen…"_

"_From now on, I'll be your mother, Kallen…"_

"_Mother? Mother cannot be replace, Auntie Marrianne…" the word.__Tears were filling in her motherly eyes and she let the warm jewels falling._


	2. forgive letter to you

**HELLO GUYS~**

*HERE I AM WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR LATE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER. (=_=)! YEAH ACTUALLY IS IN PROGRESS BECAUSE I NEED TO MAKE SURE THE STORY AND THE GRAMMAR IMPROVED, THANKS TO THE READER WHO REVIEW AND HELP ME REPAIR MY MISTAKE.*

**THANKS TO **

_JACE0024BLUE_

_PATRICKTHENOBLEMAN_

_JUNIORL.2910_


	3. II : The Queen tell me the story

**-Long Road to Be Loves-**

~By FalconRukichi~

**_Chapter II : The Queen tell me the story_**

* * *

_"Mother, why are you crying?"_

_"Mother's crying because she's happy."_

_"Why are you happy?"_

_"Because, her Cinderella calling her mother."_

_"Mother, why in Cinderella story, her mother's hate her?"_

_"Because, she is a bad mother."_

_"Do you know why Cinderella chose to smile even she is sad?"_

_"humhum" she shook her head._

_"Because, smile will bring her happiness. even when she sad or angry."_

_"owh…" Kallen look back at her sand castle._

* * *

Kallen popped her head in from the doorway, a doubtful eyes roaming inside the club and spotted Lelouch and Milly inside resting on the couch.

_"Why must he here?" _Her ratings of happiness drop by fifty percent.

Hearing the door was opened by someone, thus Lelouch turn to look. Their eyes locked.

Kallen.

The person he never want to see or locking eyes.

_"All of people, why should her be..?" _

Avoiding having her under the same roof, Lelouch decided to out. He picked up the folder he gave to Milly's before and tapping the president head.

"Aww!" Milly glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Means..you're not making any sense."

"Owh? Why? I always make sense,Lelouch. It's you who didn't make sense." Her word let him speechless. Of course she did keep the meanings behind that word. He knew it.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going, need to fetch Shirley." He took a deep breath, then quickly heading to the door pass by her shoulder cold leaving them.

* * *

**Outside**

He pulled the knob closing the majestic door. For a second, he just stood there and ogle to nothing but an empty hall way. Slowly, their meeting earlier replayed through his head again and again.

This feeling, the feeling he'd always clamp together with him ever since eight years ago, never diminishing for him to ambience peace inside his heart. There's something he cannot hauling out by word to describe the implication inside his heart every time he get nearer to her presence.

Those sensation he consumed actually not precisely deep hate or any negative sentiment, though, maybe a when he was little, he did hate her so much. but after that, he choose to ignore. Maybe. But he can assure it's certainly not love or like as well. To use a word for interpret it, maybe we need Einstein solving it.

_"What exactly these feeling…?"_ He not notices that his hand hard pressing it to the chest and deep frowning appear.

_"From now on, I will be seeing her every day? God, Milly… I really hate you now."_

"God…" Lelouch sighed. He give a last look at the closed door before continue walking go back to class.

* * *

**Inside.**

Silence.

The club is silent. No one has fathered any conversation, either Milly or Kallen. Kallen in fact still unsure if this is a good decision or bad one.

Feels uncomfortable, Kallen hesitated smile.

"Uh..Maybe… I should go?" Kallen waving slowly to Milly's face stealing her attention.

"NO! NO!" Milly jumping from the sofa and stood before her.

"Uh?" Kallen immediately blocking herself, scared if she suddenly thrashing her that make both falls again.

"No… ignore him, Kallen.." Milly leading her to the sofa and letting her chose where to sit. Kallen take the seat across Milly.

Silence, again?

Milly cannot sit still with silence.

"Ok! Here the deal. Since you decline any club, we're going to make a wise decision for you." She said start the conversation.

" I don't think…" Milly cuts her off.

"You're going to join Student Council!" You can see how spiritful she is by looking into her deep eyes. Kallen waiting her finish the sentence before saying anything.

"You Kallen! Will be accepted as…" she stopped and thinking what exactly best position for her.

"As? You never ask me but, you blackmailing me to come here, President.." Kallen sweatdrop.

"As… oh yeah! As Deliver Document Girl for Student Council! Means, every noted that I demanded will deliver by you." Milly eyes shine brightly crazy waiting the answer. The look in her eyes, enough for telling her to take cautious because this girl, who seat in front of her right now can do anything just to fulfill her own desires. That's scaring Kallen's a bit.

_"This girl…" _the red hair sighed defeated.

"But…I still need his approval to join, right? He's vice-president after all." she wavered.

"Nope! He just a vice while I'm a president~ I'll be the one will approve any decision in this Club. So, here I am, approving you to be the part of our family! Kallen!" She immediately hugs her.

_"Family..huh?" _ Kallen's thought_. Ok..now, I almost chocked! She's going to kill me!_

"President! Im..im…" almost losing her soul, Milly automatically lose the hug.

"Ops~ hahaha~" she patting her back while the red haired girl try catching her breath.

"You almost…k..kill me, pres…"

" I figured out that you hardly to die. "

"Prez…" Again, she sweatdrop.

"Ok, then, now settled! HAHAHAHA" she laughs evilly sending a chill to everyone who can hear it.

Milly Ashford was a year older than her or Lelouch. Eventhough she recently saw her antique before but to seeing her as a leader? Not once a chance except everytime the event was held, Milly will be the one in charge.

Noticing she is so insisted, Kallen accept.

"I guess, okay." Kallen bowed respecting her after their short discussion.

"Good" She paused. Then whispers slowly _"Another slave~"_ silently the evil eyes narrowing toward the empty ceiling. Imagine the great punishment to create.

"Sorry? What did you said?" Kallen did catch her devilish grin, and surely heard something.

Milly hands patting her shoulder making her little bit startle.

"Nothing to worry about, dear~ since we're settling now, let's go home!"

Milly jumping from the sofa to the big dining table grabbing her beg while Kallen already walking toward the door. Seeing the girl will going out first, Milly hurrying chase her and pulling her left wrist making Kallen turn 360 facing her.

"Pres!"

Milly staring at her.

"Kallen…" she begins.

Pregnant pause.

After a couple second later, Milly permitting her hand go.

"If there's anything you want to talk, I'll be here, ok?" her eyes soften matching her blue sky orb. She can't tell, but can feel something inside those cerulean eyes.

The sudden change from Milly build up little bit curious to her. Why she say that? The meaning behind those words felt so heavy. Sounds like sympathy? No, more than that. Ignoring the curiosity, she giving her assures.

"Ok." Kallen smile then walk out leaving her alone.

"…"

"AHHH! This going to be hard! But…maybe good?" she punch on the air excitedly.

The day she hopes the spark will appear between them.

"Kallen and Lelouch. I do hope you two will be a good friend. I hate seeing people unhappy. You better right, Milly Ashford!"

How smooth their names slipping out between her soft lips.

Milly never saw the violet and the red fiery hair having social between each other. Never once! Maybe an accidentally glance? Nope. Narrowing eyes sharp? They never talk or look in the eyes. What exactly they fighting of? They're not even befriending since the beginning. How can this happen? She can't hold any longer how stupid Lelouch now. The conflict with no head title should be deleted from the daily life box.

Maybe. But, she will make a different and will make it! Let's have a miracle this year.

* * *

_"They said, my eyes are different from my brother. Is it bad?"_

_"No. you have a beautiful eyes. Blue like a wide sky. It's not bad to be a different, Kallen, its good"_

_"But, why they said I am a bad girl?"_

_"Because, they're jealous with you." Marrianne put kallen red hair behind her ear while she continues eating._

_"Mother, why you giving me bread like Cinderella mother give to her?"_

_"No, mother gives you this bread because mother baked it special for you, and you are not a bad girl, kallen."_

_"But why mother ...and Naoto and father leave me…" Marrianne put her arms around the little girl slender shoulder soothing her before she could continue the speech._

_That time… it was something one could never forget. The child's sorrowful._

* * *

"Marrianne. Are you sure for what you merely asking for?" Charles shocked.

"Yes …"

"You know the consequence for having he marrying to the one he never wants?"

"Yes…"

"And one more things…" Charles pause and repairing his seat position to face her wife clearly.

"Isn't he too young for weighing the marriage, Marrianne?" his eyes locked to her waiting the reasonable excuse from his wife. It's not like he didn't agree but the marriage is not something they can take easily especially for their son's age.

"I'm not saying they need to bearing a child in this young age…merely tied them as one. I'm not hindering to continue their study or anything they want to do, just…"

"Do you think everything can turn back normal just like before?"

"I don't know..Charles..I don't know about the future yet for them, but as a mother, I could feel… they will find happiness although on the way to that journey, thy will accounter a lot of experience." She paused. Her eyes couldn't stop from tearing.

Slowly, Charles put his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to his neck. It's hurt seeing her cry.

Silence.

After a long silence, Charles let out a small sighed, he did understand why she trying to illuminating. Her conditions.

Marrianne Lamperouge was suffering uncured diseases. The disease was told by the specialist, there is no cure yet for this type of disease she'd suffered. They just can prevent the virus from spreading to other organs and delay the time for dying. Atleast, the disease does not threaten the family lineage or pregancy.

"Dear…that's the only wish I appreciated if you and Lelouch could fulfill it before …" she paused.

"Don't ever say it, Dearest."

"Charles…Please…I'm certain, Kallen is the right person who can giving him happiness."

"You realize this wish will …"

"Yes…"

"And now knowing he actually had a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Dear, I still doubt about this marriage, first of all, I never once saw him like or even talk to her, for living together as one? Impossible."

There is a pause between his words before Marrianne cut him.

"I promise to myself on the day I adopted her…I will send my prince to protect her…" she remembered the day she make a vow to the little child, the prince she means is Lelouch, her own son.

"I'm still not quite understand for whole these years, Marrianne…your sudden action taking her into our family, and now her become part of us. I really …" Marrianne kiss on top his lips.

"Please…" she pleads.

"I hope you're not hiding something, Marrianne." Charles cupped her face and look into her eyes searching the answer.

But, nothing. She's just like that girl. Hiding something he can't even understand.

* * *

**JAPAN, Taito Highschool**

The last bell had stopped ringing while ago, sign of the school already ended for today. The sounds of student leaving the school building make the whole evening kind of strident by their chatting.

Class today really was taking a toll to his body, but more to mind exactly. Even though no sport or gym activity in their schedule, but, sitting in the class and heard the teacher babbling about this subject, that subject? God, the mind needs rest. He thought the whole class should be more entertaining than having dull teaching by old teachers. This school really needs to replace their instructors to more active and young. The one who could speak loudly and blend with teenager mind.

Rai didn't move from his seat even heard the last bell already ringing to all students vacating the building. He yawns and makes a stretching for release his sore body for sitting the whole day. After several times stretch out, he could feel the freshness then put his head on the table, taking a little bit rest. Meanwhile almost all his friend already out to go home leaving him alone to finish the task by closing the class door.

"Bye Rai, see you tomorrow." One of his friends bid him before joining her group. Rai simply reply by waving her.

"Hai~ take care." Once the group gone from his eyes, he back on his last position.

Outside of the windows, the shine of evening sun captivates his observation now. The orange bright mixed with the red shine on the head sky really beautiful. Slowly, the old memories recalled inside his mind now. His beautiful blue eyes stuck out the windows appreciated the memories.

_"It's a doll! And you should play a doll than sand!" Rai giving a baby dolls to her but she pushed it to him._

_"Why should I play doll when I like sand?"_

_"But, dolls for a girl, and sand for a boy! You girl!" Rai shoves the doll again but the girl only shoving it to his face back. _

_"if you like dolls, why don't you play? Beside, you look more like a girl than me!"_

_"Eeh? "_

_Rai shocked. He started to think that this girl hates girly stuff. Then he makes a new strategy._

_ "What?"_

_"Let's switch. I become a girl and you boy." He was extending his hand to shake with her. The girl who saw it, proudly stand up and accept it._

_"Humph! So I can be a prince with white horse and you will be a Cinderella!" the girl smirking telling him she is a winner._

_"eeeh?! Cinderella?!" no wonder._

"Cinderella huh…" He tore his glance outside the windows.

The memories still fresh inside his mind. That day, the day where he had throwing his pride as a little boy who should be the one who protect reversed being the one who need protect. He chuckled alone remembering the recollection when they were kid.

"Pretty…sunset." A soft smiles graven on his lips while relishing the quite evening until someone interrupted it.

**_THUD!_**

"Hurt!" Rai rapidly turn around to see who the person is dared to interrupt his charming smile for peace.

"Speak of the devil…" he throwing an evil glared while rubbing the hitting spot checking if a bump grows from the hit.

"You still alive? Thought you die got sucked by a school ghost." Yuusuke pull a chair in front of Rai and sit facing him.

"Yuusuke.." he paused and give an annoying look.

"What? I heard Cinderella. Day dream eh?" the boy named Yuusuke raised his eyebrow.

"Couldn't you just be gentler?" he rose up straight and pulling out the brown beg's on the table.

"Gentle? Aww. You're girl?" Seeing his bestfriend still unpacked, he decides to wait.

"I'm tired you know…that teacher really have knowledge of how's to control us using his "powerful speech"." Rai begin to packing his bag.

Yuusuke laugh.

"Who's the Cinderella you dreaming about?" he changes the subject.

"No one."

"Lie."

"Nope."

"lying."

"NO ONE! It just a memory!" Rai feeling annoyed. He then started packing his beg to go home. He will not telling him that embarrassed memory or he will get laughing like an idiot.

"nah- We're friends, right?"

"No."

"Aww….dont be so cruel, dude. I never know you already had your OWN Cinderella since every SINGLE one female IN this school try to confess or stealing your heart, you refuse. Now, tell me or I'll tell the whole school that you actually gay."

"You not dare." Rai narrowed his eyes sharply to Yuusuke, if looks can kill, he should be dead by right now.

"Try me." He dared him. Smirk. Evil smirk.

"OKAY! I have this girl…when I was a kid." he paused to take a breath. "And we're playing drama. You satisfied?" he sighed.

"Ooo….Who's that girl?"

"No one, we just met several times, I don't even ask her name. That's it."

"Really? Impossible…if she's no one, why you still kept her in your mind?" He raking his chin and acting like a detective, that's enough to annoy Rai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rai finish packing his bag then he tugged Yuusuke's back collar pulling him together out of the class.

"I'm tired. Let's go."

"What? You promised we're going karaoke today?!"

"nah- Im sore, beside the whole transferring matter caught me." Rai squeeze his forehead. Catching a little bit headache.

"Sore?" Yuu turn around facing him with a shocking face.

"Yeah. Sore. Why?"

"How many girls you'd slept?" pervert grinning appear on his face. Absolutely need to punch.

" .hentai." Rai running from him keep a wide smile on his face. The good punch for perverted thought.

"Hey! That's hurt! You know I'm joking!" rubbed his sore belly, yuusuke chasing him to the gate, then both take a separate path to go home.

"Yuu!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm transferring."

"What?" Yuusuke had taken a back. His step break from continue moving.

* * *

**Ashford Academy.**

On the rooftop, there's a lovebirds actually resting peacefully adoring the evening. Lelouch and Shirley were seeing comfortable lying beside each other. The calming on their face told universe for not disturb the time for being in love.

Taking is eyes from the sky, Lelouch looks over at bubbly girl who lying next to him. Observing her cuteness with eyes closed, he trailing his delicate fingers across her face slowly. His action stirring her. Then she looks at him.

"Lulu…"

"Hei. Sorry, I just…"

"Lulu, Do you love me?" Shirley move her body to face him.

"Why you asking me that question? You know I never doubt my feelings toward you." He smile by her statement.

"Hahaha~ I like to hear your voice and how the word coming out from your lips. It's letting me to know how real it is."

"Nah~ you sound like i'll be leaving you."

"You will?" her eyes widen. Lelouch smirk. His smirk enough melting the any girl's hearts who saw it. He is so damn attractive.

"Of course, never." Then he kisses her top lips. Shirley makes a small moan having the taste of his lips on her but the heaven feeling stopped when Lelouch pull out. They're not passionate kiss, just a normal kissing but for the bubbly girl, enough making her feet uncontrollable. How come one person is able to take almost half soul out of the delicate bodies? She felt so grateful to have him loves her.

Hours pass by fast for the two as they lying in each other arm on the ground at the rooftop of school. Hearing the school ground getting deserted, Lelouch getting up.

"Shirley, let's go,I take you home." He gazing her face.

"Okay~" Shirley saw Lelouch staring at her and decide to ask.

"Lulu? There's anything on my face?" she clueless.

"ah? Nothing…I actually have something important to ask you…"

"Yes?" waiting like an hour, lelouch holding her both wrists.

"After the school end, will you be my wife? I know i may sound rushing, but, that's the only way we can never be separated." Those violet irises gaze deeply inside her eyes. Waiting her shocking eyes reply, he knows the question will take a time to be accepted, but looking at how she loves him. He may got the "Yes"

"Lelouch….I..I" she speechless the take a deep breath to answer him, someone interrupted their important moments.

"YES!" Kallen make a faster pace chasing CC who leaving her behind.

"I'm not."

"Yes, and you are!" CC eyes flickering with smirk on purpose teasing her.

"What? I'm just telling him the truth. About how you wasting your sexiness and the sound of mour…Umph!" her mouth covered by Kallen's hand. She can't take it anymore! This girl….this girl..so pervert!

She could feel now her face by now red resembles her red hair. So red!

"Umph! Umph~"

"You still won't stop are you.." Kallen sweatdrop.

"Hmmphhmph~" she giggle behind her hand.

"Where the hell you got that idea, CC..?" sighed.

From far, two pair of eyes observing them. There's a shock on his face looking at the scene on the ground.

Kallen.

* * *

On the rooftop.

Lelouch carefully watch the scene before his eyes. Obviously shocking appear on his face but he cover it.

The scene he never knew he will witness or actually he against to see, the smiles of her.

For these eight years, never once he saw her smile or laughing or whatever expression human should except stoic or fake in class. For that reason, even she was adopted to his family, they had lived separate. She was brought by her mother her own house and taking care by one of his maid and butler.

Meet or play together? No way. He negated.

Today he was presented by a fate how lively the girl is.

"Is that Kallen?! Lelouch!" Shirley also stunned by it since they're shared a same class and of course never saw too. His gazes never leave the two of them for several second, until he was interjected by Shirley hand hold his elbow, he turn.

"Let's go home, Shirley" Lelouch pulling her from the fence before pick up their bag to go home.

"Lelouch…"

Silence.

"Yes?"

"About earlier…are you serious?" she bowed shy by his sexy gazes.

"Yes."

"So.." she seem fidgeting by nervous. Her cheeks turn to really bright pink, embarrassing to answer him. The question she longed to hear for long time ago since they were official an item. Shirley Fennette replies his gazing eyes.

Their eyes met.

"Yes. I love to be your wife, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Then, under the sunset, both embrace each other, showering by the bright neon of evening sunset. Taking a time to enjoy the moment, the imaginary of future they will hold created already inside their mind.

The proposing, who can never be a reality.

Taken by destiny to be with someone you destined to be.

It's called Fate.

* * *

Kallen interjected.

It's hurt. Like someone just stabbing her heart to pulling it out. Hurt. So hurt.

"What is this feeling…?"

* * *

_"Kallen, when the Prince coming into your life, can you be strong?"_

_"Yes! Because, Kallen is strong!"_

_"Good girl~ then even you sad, can you smile?"_

_"Yes! Mother said smile will bring happiness!"_

* * *

**Tada!**

**The second chapter of Long Road to be loves~ I'm not really good in making any scene even i already read soooo many fanfiction really, romance? so weird for me to wrote. but to draw? yes. i do hope you will see any improvement in my story and yes, my story is my own. there's a lot will happen soon starting on chapter 3. i know the 1st 2 chapter really slow. maybe? but,please bear with it.. beside, i do need help from reader and writer for making this story more interesting. i love fighting scene but I'm bad to write politic and anything connected with heavy plot even i loves heavy plot. this fic will change to M if I said so.**

**R/R~**


End file.
